WANTED: Dead Or Alive
by corpsedollie
Summary: Kuro Hikari Haruno, Sakura's fraternal twin murdered Danzo before his plan of genocide was put in motion. Nobody knows of Danzo's plans except for her. Now Hikari decided to flee before Konoha decided to execute her for Danzo's murder. She is a hero and no one even knows it. OCxAkatsuki. Rated M for incase. Set before the time Sasuke joined the Akatsuki. REQUESTED FICTION
1. Chapter 1

**So this was a requested fic. Which I happily took on since I love creating new stories. Please review and tell me what you think**

**This fiction was requested by Super-Hot-Cherry and the OC is hers. I really hope you like this story, hun. I hope I do your character some justice ^_^  
**

**Summary: Kuro Hikari Haruno, Sakura's fraternal twin murdered Danzo before his plan of genocide was put in motion. Nobody knows of Danzo's plans except for her. Now Hikari decided to flee before Konoha decided to execute her for Danzo's murder. She is a hero and no one even knows it. OCxAkatsuki. Rated M for incase. Set before the time Sasuke joined the Akatsuki as Team Taka  
**

**I do NOT own Naruto**

* * *

**WANTED: Dead Or Alive  
**

**Chapter 1**

**By corpsedollie**

An ear deafening scream could be heard in the small empty streets of Konoha. The moon hung so brightly in the sky lighting up the horrific scene of the beheaded body in the centre of it all. Concerned citizens make their way out of their comfortable sleeps an all gathered around the said body.

A sea of whispers broke out as each pair of new eyes laid upon the freshly beheaded body speculations already forming on who the person is and why he was dead.

"I am telling you, it is Takushi from the fish market. I bet you the fella that sells meat killed him. He most probably did it so that he could have more business" an old woman whispered into her neighbors opened up ears. He nodded in approval to the theory

"Don't make up lies, you old bat. I am standing right here" said a falsely accused man standing of an earshot away from the grey old woman.

"Well it could've been you" the woman huffed at the man.

Most of the people moved aside for the Hokage to make way to the centre of the crowd where the body laid as still as ever. Lady Tsunade knelt down at the neck of the body, investigating the clean cut. Through th bone and nerves were all easily seen.

Tsunade stood up again, observing the surroundings. A trail of blood lead to the buildings where a lot of other people had not notice it. Having the experience that Tsunade has of being a medic and her deep fear of blood made her aware of the red fluid much quicker then what other people do.

By now all the members of the ANBU united with Tsunade to give a helping hand and to control the crowd. In other words to get rid of them so that it would be easier to leave. People was not that eager to leave, a few got aggravated at being told what to do but eventually they all left.

Tsunade followed to trail of blood that ended between two buildings. It was dark as the moon casted now light there, but clearly something as big as the head laid. Tsunade swallowed anxiousness and knelt down at the severed head. She could feel her arms and legs trembling. She was almost considering not touching the head to face her. But knowing she had a few too many ANBU members standing behind her and waiting for her to make the move

She pulled her outstretched hand to touch the short brown hair to face her, with a slight move of hand Tsunade pulled her hand back. Feeling like she almost lost her balance when she saw the lone eye of a dead man stare back at her.

Someone beheaded and killed Danzo...

...^v^...

Sakura sat at her desk, doing some well prolonged paper work which Tsunade never seemed to have the time for doing. She tried her best not to fall asleep at her desk but her green eyelids was to heavy It was well past midnight and Sakura still had a huge pile of paperwork to be done by next day.

Sakura's head slowly drooped onto her huge pile of paperwork but it was not for long before a scream coming from outside on the streets got Sakura up, with a kunai in her hand ready to defend herself. Realizing that the scream came from outside, she made her way to her window and peeped through the curtains. She could see most of the ANBU standing around something that looked like a body.

Tsunade was also there and it seemed she was doing some investigation of her own.

Sakura grabbed her coat and was about to leave her room to help Tsunade, a different perspective would maybe give a fresh look at things.

So rushed was Sakura that she did not realize where she was going, until she bumped into her sister and the both of them fell backwards.

Sakura rubbed her head as did her sister, but her sister seemed bewildered and fresh tears lingered in the corners of her bright green eyes.

"Hikari... What's wrong" Sakura asked helping her sister of the floor. Hikari's black outfit and black cap covering most of her lavender coloured hair was not what she usually wears. Which made Sakura question it more.

Sakura's green eyes traveled to the kitana that Hikari held in her right hand. The blade was covered in blood, the red dripping on the clean floor.

"Hikari. What did you do?" Sakura asked again. But Hikari dropped the kitana with a loud clank and herself and cried into her hands.

"I... I killed him..." Hikari cried between sobs.

Sakura knelt down in front of her sister. Trying to make eye contact but her sister was in too tears to even see Sakura

"Who? Hikari. Who did you kill?" Sakura asked placing a hand on her sisters shoulder.

"Danzo... I killed Danzo"

* * *

**A/N: Please review. I welcome all of them**


	2. Chapter 2

**WANTED: Dead or Alive**

**Chapter 2**

**By corpsedollie**

"You did what?" Sakura asked shocked.

Her sister's eyes filled with fresh tears as she whimpered the name 'Danzo'. Her words were unclear and her body was shaking. Sakura moved to Hikari's side. Taking her hands into her own.

"Breath, breath Hikari. Come on, do it with me. In and out" Sakura inhaled and exhaled mimicking to her sister to do the same, shortly followed her sister inhaled and exhaled. Some of the tears in her voice evaporated and so after a set of breathing sessions Hikari inhaled again.

"Now what did you want to tell me" Sakura asked looking into her sister's eyes. Her sister's own emerald shaded eyes staring back at her.

"I killed Danzo. I have to leave before they find me" Hikari stated.

Sakura's face grew in a fresh set of horrors, to her horror she heard right the first time "You... You killed Danzo? Why?"

Hikari stood up from where she was sitting, picking up the Kitana drenched in Danzo's blood "You wouldn't understand, Sakura. He was a bad man." Hikari said.

"You don't know that, Hikari. He could be saving this village. He could do the things he is doing for the better of the village."

Hikari turned around to face her sister, an expression of 'You have got to be kidding me' written on her face. Hikari knew first hand how bad this man was. She witnessed all of is doings in his presents.

Hikari dashed to her room of the house shortly followed by Sakura. She grabbed a sealing scroll and placed it on her bed and piled most of her clothes on a neat seperate pile next to the scroll.

"Where are you gna go?" Sakura asked concerned for her sister$

"I have to get away from here. I can't be executed for saving this village from genocide" Hikari said as she placed some of her favorite kitana's in another pile next to her clothes. She moved to grab her stash of money she had stored for emergency. Now was such an emergency.

"How do you know this, Hikari. How do you know this man was bad?" Sakura asked again.

She grabbed onto her sister's shoulders. Stopping her dead in her tracks. "You can't go, Hikari. Stay. We can figure this out."

Hikari shook her hand, her lavender shaded hair waving as she did so. "No. Sakura. I can't. What is done is done" Hikari said and she pulled Sakura into a warm hug " I love you, Onee-chan. Forever and ever"

Some tears lingered in the corner of Sakura's eyes. " I wish it did not have to be like this. I love you too" Sakura replied, her voice clenching in her throat, gripping tighter into the hug.

An urgent knock echoed from the front door, catching both the sister's attention in the process. Somehow they knew exactly what this was for.

"Who is it?" Sakura called to the front door

"Haruno-san. We are doing an investigation on a crime that happened about half an hour ago. We were wondering if you maybe know of something?" The man asked on the other side of the door.

Sakura glanced at her sister, whom was finished sealing her content into her scroll. Hikari strapped said scroll to her leg and grabbed a black coat and put it on.

Sakura hesitated for a bit before answering "Wait. I am coming" Sakura replied to the person on the other end of the door.

Sakura turned back to her sister. Hikari made her way to the window of her room, she slidt open the window. "I love you Sakura" she said with a quick wink before jumping out of the window.

Sakura watched sadly out the window as her sister dashed her way to the gates of Konoha.

Another knock echoed from the front door again as Sakura did not answer the door yet, "Haruno-san?"

"Yes. Yes. I am coming" Sakura replied a bit annoyed, wiping away the fresh tears.

**A/N: So sorry this chapter is late. The next chapter will most probably pick up :)**

**As always please review**


End file.
